Dark Destiny
by serafina23
Summary: What happens when Bella Swan transfers to Hogwarts and befriends Harry Potter and his friends?
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: This is my fic from a while ago and I just decided to post it. Tell me what you think :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter or Twilight characters or their plots.**_

"Well I'm leaving for Hogwarts," Bella replied as she looked at Jacob. Jacob smiled at Bella for they had been friends since they were children.

"Well, I know you'll find him," Jacob replied, "I wish you uh luck."

Bella grimaced but her heart ached, she didn't want to leave Forks, but Edward had been missing for three days. He would normally have told his fiancee where he was going but he didn't.  
Jacob hugged Bella and they were off to the airport...

_**TWILIGHTHARRYPOTTERTWILIGHTHARRYPOTTER**_

"Harry," a voice called him. Harry Potter was tossing in his bed, the voices came to him every night and he wondered why. "Harry," it called again.

"Cedric?" he gasped in his sleep. Ron was asleep next to him, and hearing the commotion woke him up.

Harry jolted awake and began to yell.

"Whoa, whoa, mate," Ron held Harry's shoulder.

"You alright?" asked Ron. Harry sat and propped the pillow against his headrest.

"Sorry," Harry replied, "Cedric, I had a dream about him again, the rumors."

"The rumors of him being turned into a vampire by Voldemort's cousin, Carlise? You're mad," Ron replied, "That's why its called a rumor."

"But what if its not? What if he changed his identity," Harry replied.

"Get some shut eye, mate," Ron went back to bed, "Besides you're girlfriend, Hermione, will be wanting to know you're dreams she's coming back tomorrow you know."

Harry Potter rolled his eyes and fell asleep once more.

_**TWILIGHTHARRYPOTTERTWILIGHTHARRYPOTTER**_

Bella Swan looked out her window to see that the rain began to pour, it was just as if she hadn't left Forks. Bella was reminded of the night she was first with Edward...

"So what other schools did you go to?" asked Bella.

"I went to Hogwarts, in 1980," Edward replied, "There was a tournament, the Triwizard tournament, but I wasn't a vampire at the time."

"Wait so you were a wizard dying of the Spanish influenza and you participated in a tournament?" asked Bella.

"If you want to look at it that way, but something happened to me," Edward's golden eyes mesmerized Bella.

"What?" asked Bella.

"Nothing, Bella, you, just don't worry about me, I can take care of myself," Edward replied.

She heard the ding of the seat belt sign flash on and they began their decent to Heathrow Airport.  
Bella stepped off the plane and had to catch a train called the Hogwarts Express, she had never heard of it but she took a cab to the train station. As Bella was walking to find the platform she saw another girl with puffy hair and a school robe.

"Hi," Bella approached the girl. The girl looked around and smiled

"Hi," she replied.

"Um I'm Bella Swan I'm new to Hogwarts," Bella said awkwardly.

"Oh, hi nice to meet you, I'm Hermione Granger," she smiled, "Welcome."

"Thanks," she followed Hermione.

"So we have to go through the walls," asked Bella.

"Yes," Hermione smiled, "Do it in a bit of a run if you're nervous."

Bella nodded and ran for the wall. She closed her eyes and found she went through, when she opened them she saw a train that read Hogwarts Express.

"Shall we find a seat?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah," Bella followed her once more. Once they found a compartment Hermione and Bella began to chat.

"So, you're from America... Forks right?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, and you have an accent," Bella tried to poke fun at her.

"So what brings you to Hogwarts?" asked Hermione.

"I'm looking for someone," Bella explained, "His name is Edward he..."

Hermione smiled, "Go on."

"He went to Hogwarts in 1980," Bella replied.

"And you think he's here, its 1985, so maybe," Hermione replied.

"Well, no I mean yes but he was here during the Triwizard Tournament, he was a contestant," Bella felt herself get excited.

"No," Hermione shook her head, "There was no Edward, there was supposed to be three contestants but four got picked, my boyfriend Harry Potter was one of them, followed by Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour and then Cedric Diggory, he was murdered by a man named Voldemort. We don't speak of him in the Wizarding World."

"No, there has to be some mistake," Bella replied, "Edward Cullen."

"Name doesn't ring a bell," Hermione replied, "You may want to speak to Harry Potter, he was there the night Cedric Diggory got killed maybe he can tell you."

"No its okay, I...Edward is my fiance," Bella told Hermione. Hermione pressed her lips together and they sat in silence to the School.

_**TWILIGHTHARRYPOTTERTWILIGHTHARRYPOTTER**_

The rain began to pour again in Forks, Jacob was looking outside wondering how Edward could just hurt Bella again like this. It angered him and he could feel his blood boil, but Edward and Bella were both gone. Jacob's ears perked up as he heard a sound outside.

"Who's there?" a voice called. Jacob growled under his breath.

"Its me," Jacob called out, "Sam is that you?"

"No," Jacob looked up to see the blood sucker Edward. Edward was trying to get into his head again.

"Get the hell outta my mind," Jacob hissed, "How could you do that to her again Edward, Bella is in London looking for you, what is going on?"

"Jacob," Edward's voice was calm, "I have a secret that I need to tell someone, someone that Bella trusts."

"Why ask me?" snapped Jacob.

"Its complicated," Edward replied.

"Go on," Jacob crossed his arms.

"Bella is going to find out about my father and my past of how I became a vampire," Edward explained.

"So Harry Potter was with you the night you "died," Jacob air quoted as he said this.  
Edward nodded.

"You should go," Jacob snapped, "Don't get me upset cause you're entering my head again."  
Edward showed his fangs while Jacob growled.

"I'm not the enemy here," Edward replied, "The Wizarding World is in danger and we can help them if we stop this fighting and put our differences aside."

"Harry Potter is a hero or so I've heard why would he need our help?" asked Jacob.

"Because Alice has seen Bella falling for Harry, and I can't let that happen," Edward replied.

"So our world's intertwine," Jacob shook his head, "This is everything I go against, but Bella is important to me."

"Thank you Jacob," Edward winced as he said this. Jacob felt a chill go through him and Edward vanished.

_**TWILIGHTHARRYPOTTERTWILIGHTHARRYPOTTER**_

"Harry," a female voice this time. "Harry, darling."

Harry's eyes fluttered open and he saw dark hair and light hair in his face. Harry sat up so quickly that Hermione had to push him.

"Its alright, its me," Hermione kissed him. Harry looked up and saw a new girl with black hair in front of him. She was pretty and Harry covered himself with his sheets.

"Who is this?" asked Harry.

"Bella Swan," Ron replied "from America."

"Um, she needs to speak with you," Hermione replied, "She wants to know something."

Harry looked up at Bella who was looking awkwardly at everything.

"Alright," Harry got out of bed. Bella blushed and Ron winked at her. Bella smiled and for some reason she missed Jacob and her heart ached for Edward.

Bella wanted to know what Harry's problem was, in some ways Harry reminded Bella of Edward when they first met. Hermione was kind enough to walk with Bella to her classes since Hogwarts was pretty large. She missed Forks High School were classes were small and the campus wasn't so big. Bella saw the Quidditch arena and the outside courtyards, no reason that Hogwarts was a a very beautiful campus.  
"So," Hermione snapped Bella out of her awkward daydream phase. "This is Potions class you will have it with Professor Snape."

Bella nodded, she heard of Professor Snape from Edward, she vaguely remembered him mentioning it.

"You're Bella Swan?" a ragged voice asked. Bella nodded.

"Yes sir."

"Welcome to Potions, take a seat Miss Swan, next to Draco Malfoy," Snape pointed. Bella saw a blond haired boy and she sat next to him.

"I'll let you get your bearings Swan," Malfoy replied.

"Sure," Bella nodded. She didn't like him, he scared her but she didn't show it and that was when class started.

_**TWILIGHTHARRYPOTTERTWILIGHTHARRYPOTTER**_

Back in Forks, Jacob was rummaging through the old boxes outside of Forks High School. The mere thought of being here made him vomit but he knew that if Edward didn't get that yearbook Bella wouldn't be safe.

Jacob poured over the boxes when he heard Edward behind him. Ignoring Edward, he continued to look but he saw Edward hold up the right year book.

"Thought pups had keen sense of smell," mocked Edward.

"Shut up," Jacob picked up a yearbook, "I do, that's from 1939, this is from 1980."

Edward's face fell and he threw the yearbook which shattered and the pages fell out.

"Here," Jacob handed him the book, "You better go, Bella is probably wondering where the hell you are."

"No," Edward shook his head, "I can't see her yet, she is getting accustomed to her new school Jacob, and if I barge in she will want to go with me, I can't risk her future for her."

Jacob sighed and nodded. "Look, just because I'm helping you doesn't make us friends."

"Didn't think it would," Edward replied and vanished.

Jacob sighed, "Show off."

_**TWILIGHTHARRYPOTTERTWILIGHTHARRYPOTTER**_

"Wingardium Leviosa," Bella tried to say, "Um, upsy daisy."

Ron laughed and Harry rolled his eyes. Hermione giggled while Cho and Ginny exchanged glances at each other. Professor Flitwick rubbed his temple together.

"I'm sorry its just that I haven't done any magic," Bella replied, "I'm not a witch."

"Well try," Flitwick replied in his squeaky voice.

Bella sighed and took out her wand again. She pointed it to the feather and swished and flicked.  
"Wingardium Leviosa," and to her surprise the feather rose. Harry's head rose up from his desk and he looked at Bella. Bella was laughing,

"Oh wow I did it."

"Well done Ms. Swan," Professor Flitwick clapped. Hermione congratulated her and so did everyone else.

_**AN : Soo, what did you guys think? Please review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Ok, so this is the last chapter of Dark Destiny. I hope you guess like this fic. :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight characters or plots. **_

After class Hermione and Harry met up with one another.

"Hey," Hermione kissed Harry on the cheek.

"Shall we go to Hogsmeade then, Ron and Lavender are waiting for us," Harry replied.

"Ron and..." Hermione paused, "I didn't know he liked her."

"You care?" asked Harry.

"No," Hermione cleared her throat, "What do you make of Bella, should we bring her along?"

"Fine," Harry shrugged, "Yeah bring her, she could use the fresh air, did you see how pale she was?"

"Harry," Hermione stopped, "I know you don't like talking about it but what happened to Cedric, Bella was saying that an Edward Cullen went here, do you know who he is?"

"Never heard of him," Harry replied, "But Cedric was murdered by Voldemort, I saw it happen."

Hermione nodded and Bella suddenly came up on them.

"Hey," Bella smiled, "I heard you guys were going to some village."

"Its called Hogsmeade," Harry snapped, "Americans, uh you're welcome to join us."

"Thanks," Bella smiled.

"Bella may I speak to you in private?" asked Hermione.

"Sure," Bella nodded and followed Hermione.

"So," Hermione lowered her voice, "Harry hasn't heard of an Edward Cullen, but he told me he did see Cedric Diggory getting murdered, by You-Know-Who."

"Oh," Bella made a face, "You know what Hermione um I'll let this go, its okay, I'll know that Edward will find me and tell me."

"He's coming here?" asked Hermione.

"Not any time soon but he will," Bella pressed her lips together.

"Well alright then, lets go to Hogsmeade," Hermione linked her arm in Bella's and they headed off.

Hogsmeade was cold, especially since the rain and snow had fallen. Bella walked in with Harry and Hermione to a place called the Hog's Head. They ordered a butterbeer and when Bella drank it it reminded her of creme soda.

"This is good," Bella pressed her lips together.

"Glad you like it, I'm Ron by the way, you say you're from Forks right?" asked Ron.

"Yeah," Bella nodded.

"Cool, I actually know someone from there, we were in camp together," Ron smiled, "His name is Jacob Black, we're good friends."

Bella almost choked on her drink and Harry looked up.

"You know Jacob? He's my best friend," Bella laughed, "Coincidence."

"No kidding," Ron chuckled, "Well next time you see him say hi."

Bella nodded and looked up to see a pretty Indian girl walking up to them.

"Pippa darling," Ron laughed and Lavender made a face.

"Hey Ron, gang," Pippa smiled, "What else can I get ya?

"Oh, Bella this is Pippa Worthington," Ron smiled, "She's in my Potions class."

"Hi," Bella smiled.

"So you're the new girl?" asked Pippa, "Harry, Hermione, taking care of this one?"

"Yeah," Harry replied bluntly.

Bella's stomach churned and Hermione rolled her eyes.

Pippa nodded and then replied, "I'll see you later Ron."

"No you won't," Lavender replied, "We'll be too busy."

Pippa's face fell and she smiled before she left. Bella looked at her leave and knew that she had feelings for Ron.

"So," Ron cleared his throat, "Liking Hogwarts?"

"Um is Pippa in our house?" asked Bella.

"Yes," Hermione smiled, "We are all in Gryffindor."

"How come I don't see her around?" asked Bella.

"You fancy her or something why do you keep asking?" snapped Harry.

"What is your problem?" asked Bella, "Why are you snapping at me?"

Harry rolled his eyes and took a sip of his butterbeer.

Hermione looked between Harry and Bella and knew something was up. Hermione pursed her lips and replied, "She works here part time, no other student does, Pippa is something."

"Yeah she is," smiled Ron, "She's cute too, hot."

Bella suppressed a laughed and Hermione saw Lavender scowl, slam her hands on the table and then left.

"I thought she'd never leave," Ron watched as Lavender took her coat.

"Why did you have a date with her then?" asked Bella.

"Wanted to get Pippa interested, she doesn't notice me," Ron sighed. Pippa was taking an order from one of the Professors. He was handsome, Bella was reminded of Sam Uley back at home.

"Who is that?" pointed Bella.

"Oh," Hermione smiled, "That's Professor Lupin, he's young and handsome isn't he, most girls fancy him."

"Including you?" asked Bella. Harry looked at Bella with a frown and Hermione took his hand.

"No," Hermione replied, "I can think he is handsome if I want."

"Right," Bella finished the last of her butterbeer and they headed back to Hogwarts.

Harry slept terribly that night, or so he thought he did. Edward was looking at Harry sleep wondering if he should wake Harry from his nightmare that his father was giving him. Voldemort was the least of Harry's problem not to mention that Voldemort had a daughter Serafina. But he wasn't going to worry Harry with that just yet. Harry was falling for Bella, Edward found him dreaming about her a little disturbing but his mind went to Hermione and Edward's heart lurched. This girl was different and pretty, Edward made a face and suddenly Harry jolted awake. Edward waited in the shadows.

"Harry," he called out. Harry gasped and Edward plopped down.

"Who are you?" asked Harry.

"You don't remember me?" asked Edward, "I was with you at the Tournament."

"Cedric?" asked Harry.

"My name is Edward Cullen now," Edward replied, "You know the truth and its true Bella mustn't know she will come after me."

Harry held up his hand.

"How...how..."

"I know its very difficult for you to take in right now," Edward sat beside him. Harry gasped and touched his face.

"You're alive," Harry stammered. "But you're a vampire now?"

"Yes," Edward nodded, "Is that so hard to believe, Carlise, Voldemort's cousin spared me that night, and Pettigrew escaped." Harry sighed and cleared his throat.

"You're girlfriend is charming, she's annoying to I can't help but like her."

Edward felt a little jealous as he said this.

"She mustn't know I am here, Harry its important that she doesn't know about this she will follow me, but I have my sights set on someone else," Edward made a face not knowing why he was getting feelings for a girl he hardly knew.

"Hermione you mean?" asked Harry, "Do you like her?"

"I don't know," Edward replied, "I barely know her."

"Why don't enroll here again?" asked Harry, "It will be nice."

"I have issues back home Harry that I have to take care of, and you have your own issues to figure out here and Serafina be careful around her she is different but she will reveal herself in her own time," Edward was about to leave when Harry stopped him.

"Wait you're a future seer right?" asked Harry.

"No," Edward shook his head, "That's my sister."

"Why did he spare you that night?" asked Harry, "Voldemort I mean."

"He has his own ways of methods and torture," Edward chuckled, "But he isn't that powerful I know someone who can kill him besides you my frenemy I guess you call it, Jacob, he's a werewolf but not like Professor Lupin." Harry nodded and lay back down.

"By the way, you should stop eating before you sleep, it makes you restless and," Edward chuckled,

"Check your sheets." Harry looked down and rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for the heads-up, perv."

"Just observing. I like watching humans sleep, since I don't get any. I'm going to America so I'll see you later," Edward vanished. Harry turned over sighing at all the information he had received, he was going to tell his friends.

The following morning Hermione chatted with Harry about his little friend.

"What?" asked Hermione, "Well why can't Bella know I mean I read the vampires and humans have a link but can it actually kill the new girl?"

"I don't know," replied Harry, "Now shush here she comes."

Bella came with her hands in her pockets and an unusual scent made Harry sniff as he realized she smelled very nice.

"You smell nice today," Harry said rudely. Hermione raised her eyebrows and Bella blushed.

"Thanks, so what were you guys discussing," Bella asked.

"Ron's birthday surprise," Hermione smiled. Harry nodded.

"Oh cool how old is he turning?" asked Bella.

"Twenty," Harry answered.

"Cool," Bella sighed, "So we off to class?"

"Of course, Harry dear I'll see you at Quidditch practice," Hermione kissed him, and Bella felt oddly jealous and shook her head.

"Quidditch?" asked Bella once they were off to class.

"Its a game sort of like football for Americans, its a pass time here at Hogwarts," Hermione smiled.  
"I see," Bella smiled, "Can anyone try out?"

"Yeah," Hermione smiled, "Why you want to go for it?"

"I think it would be cool," Bella smiled, "Why not?"

"Go for it, I admire it, but you don't seem like the sports type," Hermione chuckled.

"Oh I see," Bella said sarcastically, "If it gives me a rush then I'll do it I can see..."

"Edward," Hermione tensed up at his name, "I have heard about him, he's your vampire lover right?"  
"How did..." asked Bella.

"Harry knew about Cedric and how he transformed that night," Hermione said, "I thought you would have talked to him."

Bella blushed and replied, "Harry is he's um how do you say it, he's close to call and I think because he is your boyfriend and I don't want to complicate things."

Hermione raised her eyebrows and cleared her throat. Suddenly they saw Serafina walking toward them and Ron looked up.

"Hey Serafina," Ron smiled, "Walking with us to class?"

"Sure," Serafina smiled. Bella thought she was really pretty and blushed a little.

"So," Harry came up behind Bella as Hermione walked with Ron and Serafina, "You're vampire boyfriend came to me last night and said he wanted to break it off with you."

Bella felt a lurch in her stomach and her heart burned.

"What when why didn't you wake me?" she asked. Harry looked up in start not knowing how serious Bella was.

"He didn't want to upset you," Harry replied, "Besides he loves someone else."

Bella felt her heart crunch and Harry took her hand and squeezed it.

"Stop being so dramatic," Harry snapped, "It isn't like someones dumped you before."

Bella's heart started to beat again and she gripped her hand out of Harry's.

"Screw you Harry, I can't believe I thought I'd be your friend, you keep secrets," Bella scowled.

Serafina and Bella sat next to each other in class, they had a project to work on for Potions in which Professor Snape allowed them to work together, Ron however was partnered up with Cho Chang and Harry with Hermione. Ron was oddly jealous of Bella and Harry felt that way about Serafina.

"So," Serafina smiled, "We're partners I'm Serafina and you're Bella, the vampire chick."

"How did..." asked Bella.

"I had a thing in the day with Cedric I found out about his change from my father," Serafina lowered her voice.

"Whose your father?" asked Bella.

"It doesn't matter," Serafina felt like she wanted to change the subject, "So what shall we do for this project?"

"Well I thought we could make a new potion like a truth telling or something," Bella shrugged.

"Not bad," Serafina smiled. Suddenly the school's alarm started to ring and Harry was on his feet. Bella stood behind Ron and wondered what was up.

"Its alright Bella, stay behind me, probably a muggle being stupid," Ron whispered. Serafina looked to see Ron holding Bella's hand and it upset her. Hermione smiled to herself but she kept a firm hand on Harry.

"Harry relax, the alarm went off," Hermione sat back down. Ron and Bella let go off each other and Bella felt a light sensation in her stomach.

"Sorry," Bella waved her hand.

"Don't mention it," said Ron. Dumbledore appeared in the classroom and he wasn't alone.

"Bella Swan," Dumbledore replied, "You have a visitor."

Bella's eye widened and so did Ron because at the same time they said, "Jacob!"

The bell rang and that was the end of class. Harry, Serafina, Hermione, Ron, Bella and Jacob went back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Mate," Ron smiled, "Jacob haven't seen you in a while, what are you doing here?"

"I'm actually here to talk Harry Potter, I have some information for him, its important and I need to discuss the matter in private," Jacob looked at Harry. Harry sighed and crossed his arms.

"You all should work on that project," Harry kissed Hermione's cheek. Jacob made a face and Bella looked at Ron. Serafina whispered something in his ear and he turned red.

Bella felt a pang of jealousy but she shook her head, Edward was her guy.

"So," Serafina looked at Bella, "Shall we get started?"

"Are you interested in Ron?" asked Bella.

"Yes," Serafina replied, "Why?"

"No reason, he blushed when you whispered in his ear," Bella replied. Serafina cleared her throat.

"Yeah, most men do, I've even seduced Harry when he was dating Hermione," Serafina's long hair fell around her shoulders.

"Oh," Bella gasped.

"I'm kidding," Serafina replied, "I have a feeling that Hermione and him will break up."  
"What makes you say that?" asked Bella.

"They've been fighting lately and Hermione used to love Cedric before he died," Serafina replied.

"Wow," Bella replied, "Yeah Ron seems um fancying you."

Serafina could only laugh.

Ron and Hermione walked around the gardens and finally sat down.

"You know," Ron said, "That Bella girl is cute, I like her."

"And Serafina?" asked Hermione, "You've been in love with her forever, why not ask her out?"

"Hmm," Ron snapped, "She likes someone else, I can see it in her eyes."

"Oh who?" asked Hermione, "Besides you?"

"Don't know," Ron lied, "But I can tell you she for one is hiding something, I can't believe Jacob is here."

"Yeah, Harry and I have been fighting, and since Cedric's death its been tough," Hermione sighed.

Suddenly Ron heard a noise and saw a vampire in front of him.

"Who are you?" asked Ron.

"I'm Edward Cullen," he said. Hermione gasped and Edward looked at her.

"Hermione," Edward gulped. Her blood was too much even more than Bella's he wanted Hermione.

"Stay away," Ron warned.

"I have come to tell you that Jacob is here to help Bella from Voldemort, he is building an army but Jacob will tell Harry who will tell you all," Edward grabbed Hermione's hand and kissed it. Hermione blushed and Ron raised his eyebrow.

"See you," Hermione managed. Edward vanished after that.

_**TWILIGHTHARRYPOTTERTWILIGHTHARRYPOTTER**_

"Voldemort's building up an army," Jacob sat down and Harry handed him some tea.

"Thanks," Jacob smiled and took a sip, "Mm, I got the information from Carlise, Voldemort's cousin, he is on your side, but he's my frenemy you can call it."

Harry made a face and asked,

"You're on my side, and you're a werewolf but you have your own battle with vampires?"

"Kinda but when we heard you had trouble we thought we'd be of assistance before Voldemort asked us to defeat you," Jacob smiled. Harry saw that he had nice teeth for a werewolf.

"Anyway," Harry smiled, "Thanks for the heads up."

"Yeah and by the way, Edward likes your girlfriend," Jacob got up and went away.  
Harry rolled his eyes and saw Serafina coming down.

"Hey Harry," Serafina smiled, "What's up did you get useful information about Jacob?"

"Uh yeah," Harry replied, " So you and Bella have that assignment done?"

"Sorta," Serafina smiled. Harry nodded and cleared his throat.

"Where's Hermione?" he asked.

"With Ron and Bella," Serafina grazed his arm and left. Harry turned red and shook his head, it was his imagination.

Harry decided whether or not to tell Hermione about Serafina but Harry already knew about Edward so he decided that he wouldn't tell.

_**AN: Ok, so what did you think about my sister's fic? Please review!**_


	3. Epilogue?

_**AN: This isn't a new chapter.. **_

Hey guys.. So I was writing this fic just to get rid of some imagination that I had and I'm not really interested in it anymore. I didn't really like it much either, so I'm going to put this on complete until I feel like writing it again. (probably not though)


End file.
